Talk:Pandawa/Drunk Rodeo Clown
Okay, so I realllllllly like this build: The High Points it is a lot of fun to play with a group, It's more powerfull than other pandas at a comparable level (at least the vs. the Str Pandas around Astrub), and you will be a unique build that gets a lot of attention. pvp between 40 and 65 against ranged opponents ist very challenging, but otherwise the int Panda is strong. The Build's suggestions for spells are good, although I pumped up wrath instead of stain/stabilization. The argument for Durnk Rodeo Clown using unique and dangerous spells is good, but sometimes you want to hit hard. The major problem i have with this build is the lack of range gear and +mp suggested by the author for the lower levels. None of the gear suggested by the other solves the problem of being a slow and shortrange panda, who will never get close enough to an enemy to show his stuff. Until level 42 there are, admittedly, few options that provide both range and int. At level 42 i wore a partial firekwak set with an Akwadala Cloak, and Soft Treering. This brought up vit and int, along with some much needed +3 range and +1 mp. After lvl 54 the Cherry Blop Set is there, despite its drawbacks, which is also very nice for int and Ap bonus. Cherry Blop really comes to life as of lv 54, when Jules Yanos's Cloak becomes available for an extra little kick. Option of the Ber Ed Stick for training. Your new best friend: the Helmet Hicc. With just a little bit of +Crit gear (see Cherry Blop) and the Helmet Hicc, you will be rolling 1/2 Crits on Boozer. This means most of the time you will be rolling around the map with 7ap / 4mp and +3 range. I know it's not *that* big a range, but bigger than most anyone expects. Blazing Fist is hitting with +15 damage, equivalent to what, about 90-100 Int? Damage range for a pure int Panda can be 70-95 at level 54. Which is better than with an übermaged Dora and twice as fun for being in character. (the panda hat changes color to match your personal scheme). Buh-buh-ben 01:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I would welcome you to edit the guide's equipment list suggesting lower level range equipment. By the time blazing fist was boostable, I was 120+. When I was of the lower levels, neither blazing fist nor explosive flask were boostable. While I'm sure recent updates have yielded fire/range equipment, there was precious little in my day that I was aware of--and if there were, it wouldn't have mattered. This guide was based wholly on my own experience not on being necessarily optimal. --Hoobry 02:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Mount Suggestion: Since Pandawas and mounts don't really get along and this is an intelligence build, I'd suggest finding any mount you can with Loadbearer Capacity and maxing it out for 4900 extra pods to carry things for you. - Phendrana I'm really playing this build to the full healing/support bit going for lots of +heals and such. I'm looking for suggestions for gear 120-200 that focus on +heals then intel and resists. With the new panda spell I need at least 1 + summon (most likely obtained from a gelano. I'd also like a bit of range for when I do wanna get violent. I've got gear for around 120 but of course I'd like suggest to tweak my set. Moneys not really a problem. -Alyss